Swan Songs
by Sarahpumpkin
Summary: So this is my place for one and two-shots. Pretty much all of them are Emma centric. If there are any pairings it's Captain Swan and the obvious (ie. Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle, etc) Rated T just because, although a kid could read it and be fine. Reviews are nice, flames will be laughed at). Let me know what you think! Used to be A Rose By Any Other Name.
1. A Rose By Any Other Name: Part One

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just came up with this during the hiatus. I'm thinking about continuing it but am not sure. Let me know what you think!**

**Emma: Sarahpumpkin doesn't own OUAT. There I said it, can I go save the world now? Bye.**

A Rose by Any Other Name

Emma is pretty sure she is done. With what, well…that's too long of a list.

Currently, this, she thinks, as she looks over to the faces of those she loves that the Wicked Witch of the West (because why not add Oz to her ever-growing messed-up fairy-tale life?) has decided to wound and freeze (because Pan doing it wasn't bad enough) as some sort of sick display in an attempt to break her, is a good place to start.

And oh, something in Emma snaps.

She has to protect these people that she loves unconditionally, yes, but accompanied with that overflowing feeling of love is this uncontrollable animal fury.

If the Witch thought she was being scary by conjuring a freaking tornado, Emma can't wait to show her what _Emma_ can do, because in that moment all twenty-nine years of abandonment, pain, anger, and anguish seems to crash down on her, and she uses that to her advantage. She can practically hear Rumplestiltskin saying "Magic is emotion…you have to _feel_ it" in her mind.

"Oh lost, orphan Emma…you honestly think you can defeat me?" The Witch taunts her.

Lost…orphan…Emma may have been those things at one time, but she knows that isn't who she is anymore. She is Emma freaking Swan, the Savior, the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Sheriff of Storybrooke, a mother, a fighter, a _survivor_, and she is _not_ going to let some green lady tell her otherwise.

Glancing again at the faces of those she loves, Emma doesn't just _think_ she can _defeat_ the Witch, she _knows_ that she can _destroy_ her.

Then, as if agreeing with this sentiment, she begins to feel her magic stirring with-in her, and with an angry snarl Emma breaks. There's this blinding golden light shooting out of her heading straight towards the Witch, whose eyes have widened almost comically, causing Emma to chuckle darkly (and slightly hysterically).

"I am not an orphan, and I am not lost, not anymore. There are people who love me, who I love back that you have hurt, and now you're going to pay for that."

The Witch screams in agony, and the golden light burns into white with the intensity of Emma's declaration.

Finally, suddenly, there is a pulse of magic that breaks out (much like the one from True Love's kiss), knocking those left standing over (with the exception of Emma), and everything stills. The only evidence of the Witch ever being in Storybrooke is her hat, and the destruction left in her wake.

Emma, still not having processed it all, stands there visibly shaking with pent-up rage and emotion, staring at the place where the Wicked one once stood with tears streaming down her face, mouth agape.

All is quiet for a moment, before Emma gets a hold of herself, wipes away the tears, closes her mouth, and turns towards her family and friends who are all staring at her with shock and awe.

That's when Emma starts feeling her body weaken, the world spinning. She barely registers her knees hitting the ground, and the shouting, before her world goes black.

_Note to self: It is possible to use too much magic at once_, is her last thought before falling unconscious.


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name: Part Two

**A/N: Okay so I decided to do one more chapter. But this is it! I'll probably write more Once stuff though, so if you would like me to keep writing Once stuff let me know that you like my writing please! Thanks! I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters**

Beep…Beep…Beep.

A blinding white light…

Emma stirs awake and quickly looks at her surroundings. She's in a…hospital? She feels a pressure on her hand and looks to her right to see Henry holding it. She squeezes his hand and his eyes widen when he notices she's awake.

"Mom? You're awake!"

"Hey kid…what happened?"

"I don't know! Grams and Gramps just rushed in here, and Killian was carrying you and…I was so worried! How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine, Henry." Emma reassured him, "Where is everyone else?"

"They went to go talk to Dr. Whale, but they should be back in a minute."

Right at that moment David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Hook, and Dr. Whale walked in. Upon noticing she was awake, they all rushed over towards her.

"Emma! Oh I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling, honey?" Mary Mar-Sno-her mom asked.

"Like all of my energy was sucked out with a vacuum cleaner"

"That's because you used too much magic. I've never seen that much magic come out of one person at once like that. It should take you a few days to fully recover from using that much. Honestly, I'm not really sure how you survived" Regina explained. Emma just stared at her, and then everyone in the room. They all look exhausted, and a painful thought suddenly came to her.

"How long have I been out?"

Silence.

"Somebody tell me how long I've been unconscious or so help me I will find out myself."

"You've been unconscious for three days, love." Hook finally responded, staring straight into her eyes.

Emma's eyes widened. Three days? Three days?! THREE DAYS!? What the actual- what? But- what?

Emma swallowed, "Is the town- um…"

"We've mainly been re-establishing order and cleaning up the town. The witch is gone, Emma. You saved us…again" David-her dad, told her with a small, sad smile.

Emma nodded and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She shouldn't be alive. She was really having a hard time coming to terms with all of this. What happened during the three days she was asleep? Would there be a new villain to face? She knew that her job as the Savior was one she would always hold the weight of, and one that she could never escape. Yes, she had magical abilities, and they probably are what saved her life, but at what cost? Would it never end? Would her loved ones always be targeted because of her and her magic?

Too much. It was just too much.

She heard a sigh, felt a squeeze on her hand, a kiss on her forehead, a "We're glad you're awake, sweetie" and then heard footsteps walking away.

"When you're feeling better, we'll discuss more magic lessons" Regina told her. Again, Emma just nodded her head.

"I'm glad you're alive" and with that Regina left as well.

"Quite the scare you gave us, Swan" she heard Hook say. She turned to look at him, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and stared at her for a beat or two. After a mumbled "glad you're awake", he left.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, kid"

She knew not all of her questions would be answered, but for now that was okay. Right now she was living in a good moment; her friends and family with her celebrating a well-deserved victory. Emma knew that the next villain she has to face she won't face alone, and that good would win. Why? Because good always wins.


	3. A Swan in the Freezer

**A/N: So I don't know if I'm going to keep this as a one-shot, or continue it. The point is, I hope you enjoyed this! It kind of came into my head after watching 4x06, 4x07, and the promo for 4x08. There are some spoilers so if you haven't seen them don't read this! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once**_**…if only.**

A Swan in the Freezer

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Emma's eyes fluttered open to see her former foster mother looming over her with a polite, fake, and relieved smile. She just glared at her silently, not sure exactly what to say, and still groggy from being unconscious.

"Not going to say hello? That's okay, we'll just get right on to business." Ingrid led her over to a mirror…no, this must be the mirror Belle had been talking about! She instantly closed her eyes, not wanting to face her demons just yet. The Snow Queen sighed.

"Come now dear, I'm just looking out for your well-being. Everything you will see in this mirror is the truth."

Emma knew that was a lie, but only because of her internal lie-detector and Belle telling her exactly what the mirror does; otherwise she would have believed her.

"You're lying"

"Why would I want to do that? All you have to do is look, just one tiny peek, and it will show you what you need to know."

Emma stood still, shutting her eyes tightly against her words and against the temptation to open her eyes and know. The Ice Witch sighed, as if Emma was being a particularly stubborn six-year-old not wanting to hand over a toy.

"It seems I will have to help you," with that Emma felt herself being frozen, and her eyes forced open, "I'll be back in a couple hours to check on you."

Emma hardly heard her though, because all she could do was look at her mirror-image in growing horror, attempting to prepare herself for the onslaught of emotions.

"This is your own fault, you know. No one is going to come after you and try to save you, because you made it perfectly clear that you wanted to be alone and decided to hide yourself from them. Of course, it's not like they want to find you anyway. Not after what they saw the other day at the sheriff station where you revealed what you really are," Emma's reflection told her.

"No…I- I'm not a monster" Emma told it feebly. Her reflection laughed at the half-hearted attempt.

"Oh but you are. They don't love you, Emma. They fear you. They will never understand you."

"Killian loves me"

"Does he? Then why is he lying to you? Don't deny that he isn't. You can't honestly believe he got his hand back out of the goodness of Gold's heart and then suddenly got rid of it? No. Lying by omission is still lying. You know you're dealing with a pirate, after all. And even if he does love you, how long do you think it will take for him to leave you too, once he realizes what a mess you are? Just like your foster parents, your real parents, and even Neal."

Emma was momentarily speechless.

"Henry loves me," she tried desperately, trying to get control of her emotions.

"And look where that's gotten him! Face it, you know that you mess up everywhere you go, and everything you touch. It's a good thing Mary Margaret didn't even let you hold Neal, who knows how that would have gone."

Emma could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh don't cry. That would just make you more worthless than you already are. You need to suck it up and realize that once again you're alone. It's time for you to start rebuilding yourself. You need to make them pay for what they've done to you. They've had it coming for a long time."

Emma stared at her reflection, her mind and heart warring within her. Deep down she knew that the mirror was just telling her fears and that it would be completely illogical to do what it was commanding, but coldness settled over her heart and mind. It was time to stop running. It was time to stop being afraid. It was time to embrace who she was.

She loved her family, but their lack of love towards her was enough to make her decide exactly what she was going to do next. She was going to find the person responsible for her problems in the first place, and destroy them.

She was going to kill the Snow Queen…alone, and anyone who got in her way would be taken care of.

The ice surrounding Emma shattered.


	4. Shattered Pieces

**A/N: So this has a lot of angsty goodness. I hope you like it! Let me know if you want me to continue, because I might be persuaded to make this a two-shot. Just so you know, no I don't think this is how Sunday's episode will go, but I desperately need Dark!Emma like a girl who needs chocolate. Seriously, though let me know what you think! I REALLY want to know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

Shattered Pieces

Getting Killian's heart back was easy compared to this. She and Elsa had finally figured out a way to break the curse, and Emma wasn't sure if she could do it.

"Emma, we can find another way! We don't have to do this." Elsa said frantically, but even she could tell her statement was more of a question.

"You and I both know this is the only way, and I'm the Savior, which means I _have_ to do this. Once I do, it will be up to you to take care of the Snow Queen. I don't like this plan any more than you do, but at least you will have help to defeat her. Afterwards, use a hair from someone and try to find an antidote, and then I should be fine." Emma told her encouragingly.

They were hiding out in her parent's loft, trying to not only avoid Killian (who had screamed at her, after she put his heart back, words that she hopes to never hear from him again) or her parents (who basically told her she was a monster), but also come up with a plan on how to defeat the Snow Queen and the curse. Anna was watching Kristoff and her parents at the sheriff station, so that left her and Elsa to do the planning.

Elsa looked at her carefully, before giving her a giant bear hug, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For everything."

They broke apart, and Emma nodded, then smiled.

"Tell my family I love them, and that I don't hold what they said against them…and tell Killian- tell him I'm sorry."

Elsa nodded.

"Now, what do I need to re-direct the curse?" Emma questioned.

"Apparently you have to go back to the source of it, and then use your magic to tether yourself and the curse, to that object. I'll distract the Snow Queen while you do it."

"Remember, if it comes down to it, use the hat we took from Gold on her. I don't want to kill her, but if it's between her and the rest of the town, then you need to do it" She reminded Elsa. She nodded, and the two comrades looked at each other for a second, before deciding to get it over with.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Trekking to the Snow Queen's lair was strangely uneventful. Emma supposed everyone was too busy killing each other to notice the Savior and the Queen of Arendelle sneaking through town.

Stepping into the cave, the first thought on Emma's mind was how freaking white it was. If there weren't ice spikes all around, she would have thought she'd stepped into a giant marshmallow. As it was, the Snow Queen's cave was hardly anything remotely like a marshmallow, with the exception of the color.

"Hello sisters, I was wondering when you'd get here." Ingrid stated from where she was draped.

Emma and Elsa swirled around to stare at her before exchanging glances and a nod.

Immediately, Elsa shot a blast of frigid magic towards the Snow Queen, who deflected it with a wave of her hand.

"You should know by now, dear that will never work on me."

Emma started inching towards the mirror as Elsa continued on the conversation with the Snow Queen.

"Emma, where do you think you're going?" Apparently Ingrid had spotted her.

_Dang it._

Emma started to respond, but Elsa sent a blast at the Dairy Queen while she was preoccupied with Emma. The blast took Ingrid off guard and ended up sending her to the floor. She stood up and faced Elsa again.

Emma turned back towards the mirror, concentrated on it, and called back the curse. Slowly, she could feel it coming towards her, and before long she could no longer hear Elsa and the Dairy Queen, just the great winds swirling around her, and the tinkling mirror shards. She stared hard at where the mirror was supposed to be, and thought about all of those she loved. She couldn't allow them to kill themselves, and it was her job to save them.

She was the Savior, and being the Savior meant making sacrifices.

The first shard of mirror hit her, and with it came pain. She continued to try to remember those she loved, and why she was doing this sacrifice, but she could feel the curse imbedding itself into her. She was, once again, taking the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was, once again, being forced to make a choice she didn't want to make. She was, once again, trying to live up to what she was expected to do.

As the curse took hold she could hear what her family and Killian had said to her while under its influence. Emma felt, rather than heard, herself screaming, as more hateful voices filled her head, and it made her wonder why she would even do this to herself. She didn't ask to be the Savior. She didn't want it, and it wasn't like she was good at it, anyway. Emma hated everyone who forced her into this, and everyone who thought they knew a single thing about her.

She was Emma Swan, and she was going to make people realize who that truly was.

* * *

The Snow Queen had disappeared the minute she realized she wouldn't be able to stop Emma, who was lost in the cloud of the curse. All Elsa could do was watch as the smoke finally dissipated, and continue to stare when she saw absolutely nothing.

She didn't know how long she was standing there when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around with her hands up, in case it was the Snow Queen, but was confused when she saw the Charmings, Killian, Anna, and Kristoff.

"What are you doing here?"

"When we snapped out of the curse, we watched where it was retreating, and followed it, thinking you and Emma might be here" David answered.

"Well you would be right" Elsa replied faintly.

"If that's the case then where is Emma?" Snow questioned frantically.

"I- Well, I don't know. We came up with a plan…she said she had to do it, and that she loves all of you, but…when the smoke disappeared she wasn't there and…I think something went wrong. She was just supposed to take it on and it would put her under a kind of sleeping curse." Elsa explained, looking at the shocked faces around her.

It was then that Regina and Robin ran into the cave, panting.

Regina straightened herself up and looked at them all, "You need to come see this, and don't start arguing because we really don't have time for that"

Everyone, surprisingly, followed her out, and into the main part of town. What they saw there caused them all to pale considerably, because there, fighting the Snow Queen, was Emma Swan, except her hair had gone platinum blonde, her eyes a pale grey, and her skin had multiple cuts all over it, as if she'd been cut with glass.


	5. Corrupt Light

**A/N: I'm alive! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. As for my past two one-shots, Shattered Pieces and A Swan in the Freezer, I got lots of awesome feedback and I know that some requested for me to write more. I will do so whenever I get the inspiration to. Hopefully that'll be the next thing. Really it all kind of depends. As of now this one-shot will remain a one-shot, unless I decide to add to it. I want to thank all who reviewed/favorited/followed in the last couple chapters. Also, thank you to my new beta-reader Sarina Sageheart! Sorry for the long note! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own OUAT…if only.**

She's not really sure how she got to this point, and honestly, if she took a second to step back and examine her situation, she'd realize all the mistakes she's making and all of the people she's hurting. The truth is, she really doesn't care.

In fact, she kind of wants to thank her new allies for reminding her of her struggles and scars. They have provided her with a reality check she has desperately needed.

Her parents aren't who they say they are. She chuckles at the thought of them as heroes. No, she doesn't chuckle; she cringes. The people who are her birth parents have been so wrapped up in their own problems with the new baddies that they haven't realized their daughter's downward spiral.

_Abandoned_.

Emma had turned to her son, Henry. She then realized what a horrible mother she was anyways, as she watched him and Regina interact with Operation Mongoose. She finally saw the awful truth that she had known all those years ago when she had given him up.

_She's not a mother._

Finally, there was Killian. He was the only one who noticed the darkness surrounding her. He was the one to try to stop her, and so the Queens of Darkness and Rumpelstiltskin had made a deal with her. They would keep Killian locked up, safe, if she would join them. So, she agreed. Of course, Killian hadn't taken it well, but he was the only one who truly cared for her, so she had to protect him.

After that, the darkening thoughts in Emma's mind had finally solidified. All it took was one final bite from an apple (ironically enough). The minute the apple's juices hit her mouth, she could feel herself changing. White light exchanged for blackness, not only in her mind, but her magic. A strange, black glow surrounded her, creating within her the opposite of what the Savior stands for. When the apple dropped, Emma Swan was no longer the Savior, and now here she is, walking down Main St. alongside her allies. It reminded her of old times, except now, she was on the other side.

"Emma?!" Her parents exclaimed upon seeing her walking with the Queens and Gold.

She noticed Henry and Regina were behind her parents, and promptly ignored Henry's "Mom?"

Emma simply looked at them and smirked.

_They have no idea what's coming to them, after all, isn't the opposite of the Savior, the Destroyer?_


End file.
